Harukaze
by shirocchin
Summary: Tanpa disadari, Inuzuka Kiba selalu menunggu kehadirannya. Gadis cilik berambut pirang yang selalu membawa seekor kucing hitam dalam pelukannya. "Kau ini tidak takut hantu ya?"/ "Hantu? Yang benar saja.Yang ada di depanku sekarang hanyalah seorang gadis cilik manis yang cerewet dan selalu ingin tahu."/"Dia kakakku yang meninggal enam tahun lalu. Namanya Ino-nee."/Thanks for reading


Harukaze (c) **shirocchin**

All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Kiba x Ino

* * *

Langit cerah seperti biasa. Beberapa kali Inuzuka Kiba bersin saat serbuk bunga musim semi mengenai indera penciumannya. Mengusap hidungnya yang gatal, pemuda bertato segitiga tersebut mengumpat pelan. Hari ini, Kiba memilih pulang lebih awal dengan alasan ada urusan yang tak bisa ditinggalkan. Dihadiahi _death glare_ mematikan dari sang kapten tim basket andalan sekolahnya, Uchiha Sasuke, si pemuda penggila anjing meninggalkan sekolah, masih dengan tubuh setengah merinding.

"Loh, Inuzuka- _nii_ hari ini pulang lebih awal ya? Tak seperti biasanya." Suara gadis kecil mengusik lamunan Kiba. Pemuda itu masih dalam setengah perjalanan menuju ke rumah, ketika sebuah tangan mungil terjulur, menarik-narik seragam sekolahnya.

Kiba tak mengatakan apapun. Hanya tatapan lembut yang ia berikan pada sosok kecil yang kini tengah memeluk seekor kucing hitam. Sepekan berlalu. Kiba mencoba membuka lembaran ingatan saat ia dan gadis cilik bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Dengan nada polos, gadis itu bercerita ia tinggal di sekitar daerah yang biasa Kiba lewati saat berangkat dan pulang sekolah. Saat pemuda itu menanyakan namanya, gadis itu hanya menjawab singkat.

"Ino."

Lalu, kembali mengelus kucing hitam yang tertidur nyaman dalam pelukannya. Sejak saat itu, Kiba selalu terlambat tiba di rumah karena Ino mengajaknya bermain dan bercerita mengenai banyak hal. Kakak perempuan Kiba, Inuzuka Hana, menyeletuk usil bahwa alasan keterlambatan Kiba adalah adiknya itu lebih suka menghabiskan waktu bersama pacarnya di sekolah. Tentu saja bungsu Inuzuka langsung mengelak. Kenyataannya, toh dia tak sedang menjalin hubungan dengan gadis manapun sejak putus dari Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hei, Inuzuka- _nii_. Kau tak bosan kan mendengar ceritaku setiap hari? Hehe, mau bagaimana lagi. Cuma Inuzuka- _nii_ yang tidak takut padaku. Ne, katakan padaku sejujurnya. Apa kau takut padaku?"

Kiba bersin untuk kesekian kalinya. Gadis di sampingnya tertawa melihat dirinya tersiksa. Kucing dalam pelukannya mendadak bangun dan melompat mendengar suara bersin Kiba yang keras. Ino kembali membelai puncak kepala si kucing, mencoba menenangkan hewan berbulu lembut kesayangannya.

"Takut padamu? Untuk apa aku takut pada gadis cilik sepertimu?" Kiba malah balik bertanya. Pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya tak membutuhkan jawaban karena pemuda itu merasa tak butuh alasan. Bersama gadis kecil berambut pirang di sampingnya membuat Kiba nyaman. Tentu saja, ia tak akan bisa membuat alasan untuk bolos latihan basket lagi. Uchiha Sasuke bukan tipe pemuda yang mudah diakali. Sekali membuat alasan, alasan yang lain tak akan mempan. Itu artinya, dalam beberapa hari ke depan Kiba tak akan punya waktu untuk bertemu Ino. Saat Kiba memberitahu tentang hal tersebut, untuk sesaat ia bisa menangkap ekspresi kecewa dalam raut wajah mungil si gadis cilik. Namun hanya sesaat, karena Ino kembali tersenyum seperti biasa. Berkata bahwa itu sama sekali bukan masalah.

"Inuzuka- _nii_ juga punya kehidupan sendiri, kan?" Begitu ujarnya. Sepasang kelereng biru bergulir pelan, menandakan apa yang gadis itu perlihatkan di luar sama sekali tak mewakili perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Beberapa kali Ino menghindari kontak mata dengan Kiba saat pemuda itu memandangnya. Gadis itu pura-pura sibuk bermain dengan si hitam yang entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini lebih rewel daripada hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Aku harap kau tidak marah, Ino. Aku tetap akan datang ke mari."

Ino mengangguk pelan. Masih enggan menatap mata Kiba. Begitu seterusnya hingga matahari nyaris tenggelam, keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu. Gadis cilik itu tak menampakkan diri saat Kiba berhenti sejenak dalam perjalanan pulang. Seruan Kiba yang memanggil namanya berulang kali berlalu bersama angin musim semi. Padang bunga itu kembali sunyi, tanpa celotehan riang Ino maupun geraman si kucing hitam yang selalu bergelung nyaman di pelukannya. Jalan setapak yang ia lewati setiap hari selalu sunyi. Tak banyak orang yang tinggal di sekitar wilayah tersebut, beberapa penduduk bahkan lebih memilih jalan lain yang lebih ramai dan sudah beraspal. Padang itu seperti ditinggalkan. Letaknya yang jauh dari keramaian membuat tempat tersebut luput dari pandangan. Namun, Kiba menyukainya. Meski tiap kali ia bersin saat melewati padang bunga tersebut.

Di balik rerimbunan pohon serta semak belukar yang menghalangi pandangan, beberapa kali Kiba menangkap siluet sebuah bangunan tua. Bangunan berbentuk rumah berukuran sedang tersebut dikelilingi oleh semak belukar dan rerumputan tinggi. Siapapun yang melihat pasti tahu rumah tersebut tak berpenghuni. Dan, Kiba pun tahu Ino, gadis cilik murah senyum itu selalu menghilang di balik semak belukar yang menutupi hampir separuh rumah tua tersebut. Kiba juga tahu, gadis cerewet yang selalu menarik-narik baju seragamnya tiap waktu, dia bukan manusia. Dan kucing dalam pelukannya. Mereka berdua berada di dunia yang berbeda. Itulah sebabnya, saat mata Kiba bertemu pandang dengan Ino, sepasang _aquamarine_ itu membulat jenaka. Kiba bisa melihat _nya_. Dengan jelas.

Pemuda itu kembali mengingat kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Ino saat mereka bertemu.

"Kau bisa melihatku ya, _nii-san_?"

Lalu gadis cilik melompat-lompat penuh semangat sembari tertawa. Kucing hitam dalam pelukan tanpa sadar terlempar dari zona nyaman. Reaksi Ino yang berlebihan mau tak mau membuat Kiba terkekeh pelan. Memiliki indera keenam tak sepenuhnya buruk, pikirnya saat itu.

Getaran di saku celana membuat Kiba tersentak dari lamunan panjang. Satu pesan dari Uzumaki Naruto, sahabat sekaligus rekan satu tim dalam klub basket sekolah.

" _ **Sasuke dan yang lain sedang di apartemenku. Mau bergabung? Jangan lupa bawa cemilan."**_

Kiba mendesah membaca isi pesan singkat tersebut. Ino benar, dia memiliki kehidupan sendiri. Kehidupan nyata bersama teman-temannya. Pelan, Kiba menuntun langkahnya menuju apartemen Naruto di ujung jalan beraspal.

.

.

.

"Lama," gerutu pemuda jabrik dengan raut wajah yang sengaja dibuat menyebalkan. Kiba hanya melewati sahabatnya tanpa mengatakan apapun dan memilih bergabung bersama Sasuke dan yang lain. Kamar Naruto yang biasanya lebih mirip gudang kini menjelma menjadi kamar idaman. Ah ya, kamar Naruto memang selalu rapi, _jika ada yang berkunjung_.

"Kau tampak lesu hari ini, Kiba- _inu_. Apa kau ditolak?" Sasuke membuka percakapan. Kiba menatap sang kapten heran. Tak biasanya pemuda mahal senyum itu menanyakan keadaannya.

"Hei, aku tak tahu kau mengincar gadis lain setelah putus dari sepupunya Neji." Naruto memandang Kiba dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa kau disiksa lagi oleh kakakmu?" Pemuda berambut merah bata melempar pandangan setengah meremehkan.

"Gaara, jangan membuka aib sendiri." Si pemuda pirang terkekeh, memandang iris _jade_ milik Gaara yang dibalas dengan lemparan bantal oleh pemuda merah bata. Kiba sedang tak bergairah menanggapi kelakuan teman-temannya. Pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut memutuskan pergi dari perkumpulan makhluk-makhluk kurang kerjaan.

"Naruto, aku ke dapur sebentar. Kau punya jus jeruk?"

"Cari saja di kulkas. Semalam kakakku datang dan membawa berbagai macam minuman."

Kiba mengangguk pelan dan menghilang dari pandangan. Dapur di apartemen yang menjadi tempat tinggal Naruto berukuran tidak terlalu besar dan minim peralatan. Meja makan berada di tengah ruangan dengan dua kursi yang diletakkan saling berhadapan. Lemari pendingin yang letaknya berdekatan dengan rak piring menjadi tujuan pemuda Inuzuka. Naruto benar, kulkas itu penuh berbagai macam minuman dan ramen instan. Di tempat paling bawah, mata Kiba memicing saat melihat botol sake berjajar rapi. Kiba sudah hapal mengenai seluk beluk sifat kakak Naruto, Uzumaki Deidara, mahasiswa jurusan Seni Rupa yang kini berada di semester terakhirnya. Deidara adalah peminum berat.

Tangan Kiba tertahan di udara saat tak sengaja ia melihat sebuah benda menyerupai buku-yang setelah ia amati lebih cermat ternyata adalah album _photo_ \- tergeletak di atas kulkas. Merasa penasaran, Kiba melupakan tujuan utamanya dan menyambar benda bersampul hitam. Duduk di salah satu kursi, pemuda tersebut membuka lembar pertama. Itu album _photo_ keluarga milik Naruto. Mengenyahkan pikiran bahwa menyentuh barang milik orang lain adalah perilaku tak pantas, Kiba membalik lembar demi lembar dengan agak tergesa.

Terhenti di lembar kelima, Kiba membelalakkan mata. Sebuah foto keluarga Naruto berjumlah lima orang. Orangtua Naruto berdiri di tengah,terlihat masih muda, diapit oleh Deidara dan Naruto di kedua sisi. Yang membuat jantung pemuda Inuzuka berdegup kencang adalah sosok gadis kecil dengan senyum lebar di tengah dua bocah pirang. Kiba mengenal _nya_. Meluapkan perasaan ingin bertemu sejak tiga hari yang lalu, pemuda itu tanpa sadar menyentuh sosok gadis dalam foto dengan ujung jari.

"Kiba."

Inuzuka Kiba tersentak saat suara familiar menghampiri indera pendengarannya. Berdiri di sisi pintu dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa ditebak, Naruto memanggilnya dengan nada dingin yang baru pertama kali ia dengar.

"Siapa gadis dalam foto ini, Naruto?" Tak peduli dengan perubahan ekspresi sahabatnya, Kiba menunjuk sosok gadis dalam album _photo_.

"Ada urusan apa dengannya? Aku pikir kau bukan tipe orang yang suka mengurusi kehidupan orang lain." Naruto memandang Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba, pemuda dengan intuisi tajam, merasa untuk pertama kalinya ia tak mampu menangkap arti tatapan sahabatnya.

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Apa untungnya bagimu, Kiba? Toh, dia sudah tak ada di dunia ini lagi. Jangan membuka luka yang belum menutup sepenuhnya."

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Pikiran Kiba berkecamuk mendapati fakta bahwa Naruto memiliki hubungan dengan Ino. Gadis cilik yang menggelayuti hari-harinya belakangan ini. Si pirang tak mengatakan apapun selain berjalan menuju meja makan, mengambil benda bersampul hitam, dan mendekapnya tanpa memandang Kiba.

"Dia kakakku yang meninggal enam tahun lalu. Namanya Ino- _nee_."

.

.

.

"Melihat reaksimu, sepertinya adikku sudah menceritakan segalanya."

Gadis itu datang lagi setelah beberapa hari tak menampakkan diri. Kiba datang ke tempat biasa mereka bertemu, awalnya tak terlalu berharap akan bertemu Ino. Pemuda itu merenung sepanjang waktu, membiarkan angin musim semi memainkan helaian cokelat miliknya. Beberapa menit lagi sebelum matahari menyembunyikan diri. Sinar jingga keemasan membuat suasana padang yang sunyi terlihat sedikit hidup. Kiba tak pernah tahu kapan gadis itu muncul. Si pirang platinum tahu-tahu sudah di sampingnya. Saat mereka duduk bersebelahan seperti ini, Kiba selalu meyakinkan diri bahwa gadis di sampingnya berada di dunia yang tak sama dengan dirinya. Kiba selalu tahu, karena gadis itu tak memiliki bayangan. Jika ada orang yang kebetulan lewat, akan terlihat Kiba duduk seorang diri.

"Kau ini gadis egois ya? Benar-benar egois." Ia enggan menatap manik biru yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"Naruto yang bilang begitu? Adikku memang seperti itu." Kucing hitam dalam dekapannya mendengkur pelan saat jemari mungil milik Ino mengusap puncak kepalanya seperti biasa.

"Hanya demi menyelamatkan seekor kucing yang sekarat kau rela membuang nyawamu sendiri?"

"Aku tak membuangnya. Tuhan yang mengambilnya. Tentu saja jika diperbolehkan aku masih ingin hidup lebih lama lagi. Manusia tak bisa menebak kapan ia sanggup bertahan."

"Naruto menangis saat bercerita tentang dirimu. Kau terlihat seperti kakak yang jahat, Ino. Sial."

Kiba tak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas dan berair. Serbuk bunga hanya bereaksi pada indera penciumannya. Memalingkan wajah, pemuda itu menggosok matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Dia memang selalu cengeng. Enam tahun lalu, di hari kematianku, Naruto ada bersamaku. Kau tahu rumah tua di balik rerimbunan pohon itu? Dulu, tempat itu menjadi rumah kami. Kami berlima hidup bahagia. Ayah bekerja, sementara ibu di rumah mengurus kami bertiga. Deidara- _nii_ adalah sosok kakak yang menyayangiku dan Naruto. Dia tak akan membiarkan siapapun melukai kami berdua. Sedangkan Naruto, ah—kau pasti sudah hapal sikapnya kan? Dia bocah cengeng yang selalu mengikutiku kemana-mana. Karena Naruto anak terkecil, kadang ia menjadi sasaran kenakalan kedua kakaknya, haha."

Ino berhenti sejenak. Memandang lurus ke arah matahari yang nyaris tenggelam.

"A-aku sama sekali tak menyesal meski pada akhirnya usahaku menyelamatkan Kuro tak berhasil. Setiap hari aku duduk sendiri di sini, kadang melihatmu dan Naruto melewati jalan setapak saat pulang sekolah. Beberapa kali aku menangkap gelagat Naruto melirik ke arah rumah kami yang dulu. Di saat itu, aku merasa seperti Naruto sedang memandangku. Tapi tentu saja tidak mungkin. Dia tak punya kemampuan sepertimu, Inuzuka. Sejak kematianku, aku hilir mudik tanpa tujuan. Melihat kehidupan orang-orang yang telah kutinggalkan. Mereka tak sadar tiap saat aku mengawasi dari kejauhan."

Gadis cilik itu mengubur wajahnya dalam dekapan lutut, mencoba menyembunyikan linangan air mata. "Aku tahu aku gadis egois. Keras kepala, tak pernah mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan orang lain. Aku sama sekali tak menduga sumur di mana Kuro terjatuh sangat dalam."

Menepuk pelan puncak kepala si gadis pirang, Kiba berujar pelan.

"Naruto menitipkan ini padaku. Kudengar kau sangat menyukai jepit rambut ungu muda yang ia belikan saat malam festival musim panas. Naruto menemukannya di dasar sumur saat air surut."

Ino mendongak. Kedua matanya basah. Meraih perlahan benda mungil dalam genggaman tangan Kiba yang besar.

"Sangat mirip dengan sosok yang kulihat di album foto keluargamu. Dengan begini,.. apa kau bermaksud untuk.. untuk—." Tenggorokan Kiba tercekat, rasanya tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya hingga selesai.

"Aku akan menghilang. Kuro sepertinya sudah tak tahan berada di dunia yang bukan tempatnya berada." Sisa-sisa air mata nampak di kedua sudut mata Ino. Gadis itu sepertinya berusaha keras menggosok ujung matanya hingga menimbulkan bekas.

Kiba termenung lama sebelum akhirnya membuka suara."Kau benar. Tentu saja kau harus pulang ke tempatmu yang sekarang. Kau tak ingin melihat Naruto..untuk terakhir kalinya?"

Ino menggeleng perlahan."Kalau melihatnya sekarang hanya akan membuatku semakin berat melepaskan. Terima kasih, Inuzuka. Setidaknya hari-hari terakhirku di tempat ini tak membosankan."

Kecupan ringan di pipi membuat Kiba merasa tak lagi berpijak di bumi. Saat ia membuka mata, ia menemukan dirinya berbaring dengan cairan hangat menggenang di sudut netra. Gadis itu telah pergi. Dan, tidak datang lagi.

.

 **The End**

 **a/n** : Silakan disimpulkan sendiri kenapa Ino mati ya :') Hanya berisi curahan hati karena tak mampu menyelamatkan kucing yang jatuh ke dalam sumur tetangga. Si pemilik sumur nggak peduli, bahkan nggak berinisiatf memanggil tukang buat nyelamatin si kucing. Memang bukan kucing saya, tapi kucing saya dulu pernah jatuh ke sumur itu juga. Ah, ya sudahlah. Mending temenin Kiba menggalau ya haha :'') Bye.

Yk, di penghujung tahun 2015.


End file.
